Hopeless
by lei b
Summary: Life for Serena turns for the worst. How will Darien and her family be able to heandle the fact that Serena will most likely die? Plus, another life is also at risk. ((I like this summary better)) Plaese R&R... [CHAPTER 7 UP!]
1. Over at Darien's

Title: Consequences  
  
Setting: This fanfic doesn't have any specific place in any of the seasons.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
Key:  
  
"…" Talking  
  
[…] Thoughts  
  
~~ Change of scene  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"WHOA! I'm late again!" Serena jumped out of bed and put on her uniform.  
  
"What's all the yelling for, Serena?" Luna asked through sleepy eyes.  
  
"I'm late for school again, that's what!"  
  
"But, Sere—" Luna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Serena rushed out the door. She ran into the dining room, and found it empty.  
  
"Wonder why there's nobody here?" She went to the kitchen and found her mom.  
  
"Ohayo, okaa-san."  
  
"Ohayo, Serena." Ilene took a look at Serena before asking "Why are wearing your uniform, Serena?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? I have to go to school."  
  
"Sweetie, there's no school today, remember? It's the weekend." Serena took a minute to think.  
  
"You're right, aren't you?" There was a sweatdrop on the back of Ilene's head. "I'll just go change again." Serena walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. When she got there, she looked over at Luna who was fast asleep.  
  
[I guess I'll just go to the arcade then.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien walked into the arcade.  
  
"Oi, Darien!" greeted Andrew.  
  
"Oi!" Darien walked up to the counter and sat on a stool.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"Black coffee."  
  
"Coming right up." Andrew got a mug and started preparing the coffee. "So, how's it going? You haven't been in here for days."  
  
"I was busy with school work. I had a major research paper to do. But I'm all done now."  
  
Andrew was about to say something when he noticed Serena come in.  
  
"Hi, Andrew! Hi Darien!"  
  
"Hi Serena!" they both answered in union. Serena walked up to them and sat in the stool next to Darien.  
  
"Wow! I'm surprised!" Darien suddenly said.  
  
"Surprised about what?" asked Serena.  
  
"That you're here so early. I'd thought you were still sleeping." Darien teased.  
  
"HEY!" Serena yelled back.  
  
Andrew decided to change the subject before the two would kill each other. "Why ARE you here so early, Serena?"  
  
"Because I woke up early. I had nothing to do, so I came here."  
  
"Don't you have homework?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh…yeah, but…I don't understand how to do it, so…"  
  
"Maybe I can help you." Darien interrupted.  
  
Both Andrew and Serena turned to look at him with confusing faces.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, Serena. If you want, we can go study right now."  
  
"Right now?" Andrew asked. "It's the weekend. You guys shouldn't be studying, you should be having fun."  
  
Serena took a minute to think. [Maybe I COULD go study today. I'll get it out of my way, and then I'll have the rest of the week to enjoy. We don't go to school next week anyway.]  
  
"Hey, Serena?" Andrew interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Darien, maybe it WOULD help if you helped me."  
  
"Great! We can study at your house!"  
  
"Um…I'm not sure how much we'll get done there."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Sammy invited some of his friends over to play. Their mothers came along too. So…I think it might be noisy there."  
  
"Well then…we could go over to my place, instead." Darien suggested.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"We'll se you later Andrew!" Darien said as he walked out the door with Serena.  
  
"Bye, guys!"  
  
"Bye, Andrew!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were heading for Darien's car.  
  
"We'll pass by your house so can pick up her notebooks, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting cloudy. [I hope it doesn't rain. I hate thunder and lightning!] They got into the car and drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived, Serena got out of the car and headed for the door. Darien followed her. She stopped when she got to the door and turned to face Darien.  
  
"If you want, you can wait for me inside."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"You won't! I'm sure my mom would be glad to meet you."  
  
"Well…alright."  
  
They went inside and Serena closed the door behind them.  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
Ilene came out from the living room.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" she said before noticing Darien. "Who might this handsome man be?" she asked, making Darien blush a little.  
  
"This is Darien. The one I've been talking to you about."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ilene moved closer to take a better look at him. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Darien-san. My daughter has spoken so much about her boyfriend, Darien. I was beginning to think that I would never meet you."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Please, call me Ilene."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Won't you two have some tea with us?"  
  
"Iie, arigato." responded Serena. "I just came to get my books."  
  
"Your books? Don't tell me you're planning to study…" Ilene looked at Serena with a worried face.  
  
"Hai. Darien is going to tutor me. We're going over to his place since it's so noisy here."  
  
Ilene thought a while before replying. "Alright. Just make sure not to come back too late, sweetie."  
  
"I won't." Serena ran upstairs to get her books. Ilene watched her go then turned to look back at Darien.  
  
"You look like a nice young man. Handsome too." She told him making him blush again.  
  
"Um…thanks." [Man! I don't even know what to say. At least she's okay with me.] His thoughts were interrupted when Serena came running down the stairs. "Did you get your books?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We can go now. Bye mom. I'll see you later!" she waved as she went out the door wit Darien.  
  
"Bye honey! Bye Darien!" Ilene waved back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy came into the arcade. When they saw Andrew they said hi.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Have you seen Serena?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah. She was here a couple of hours ago." He looked at them and asked "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Raye responded. It's just that we were supposed to meet here around this time. But I think we'll have to go though."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's about to rain. And hard." She said looking outside.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Then I think we should get going. Or else we're going to get caught in the rain." Suggested Amy.  
  
"Yeah. And I don't want to get wet." added Lita.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow." Andrew waved bye to them as they went out the door.  
  
"Bye Andrew!" they said in union.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I get it now! You make this problems seem so easy, Darien." Serena looked over at him. He was sitting next to her on the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you finally understood." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Serena was about to say something when a flash of lightning illuminated the room.  
  
"Ahhhh! I hate lightning!" Then the lights went out. They just stayed there on the floor for a while before another flash of lightning. Serena got so scared, she was holding onto Darien like if her life depended on it. When he felt her shivering, he put his arms around her. [I don't know if she's shivering because she's cold, or because she's scared.] They didn't move for a long period of time. [I don't know what's wrong with me.] Darien began thinking. [I just want to…to kiss her, and…Oh, stop it Darien!] He scolded himself. [How can you be thinking that right now!?] He tried to hold the feeling and urge he had inside, but…  
  
  
  
_________________________  
  
**Author's Note**  
  
Sorry if I left it at a cliffhanger. I just thought this would be a good place to stop. Please review. Even if you thought it was bad. Just don't make the review insulting. Or if you thought it was bad and you would like me to know, you can e-mail me to any of my addresses:  
  
Ceres_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Angelic_ceres@yahoo.com  
  
Ai_no_tenshi@white-star.com  
  
Shi_no_tenshi@crystal-tokyo.com  
  
  
  
And thanks for reading my fanfic. Arigato gozaimasu! 


	2. The Day After

Oi minna-san! Sorry if I took a long time to update.  
  
What happens in this chapter…some of you might have already guessed. But… I assure you that it won't end how you think it will. This is based on a true story. I did change some minor things. But nothing important.  
  
Anywayz… On with the story…  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Serena held on to Darien's shirt as tight as she could. Just then, Serena heard a voice calling her. Darien couldn't hear it though; it was coming from inside her head.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Darien asked when he noticed she had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Huh?" Serena came back to reality. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright then…do you want to take a break? We can't work in the dark anyway."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh dear…" Ilene said out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sammy.  
  
"It's raining and your sister isn't home yet. I'm worried…"  
  
"Don't worry mom. She'll be back soon."  
  
"You're right." Ilene walked to the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
Sammy stayed behind. [Baka! She better not be in any sort of trouble!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Serena were just sitting on the floor where they were.  
  
"Um…" Serena started. "Can we sit on your bed? It's kind of uncomfortable here." She asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." Darien stood up and helped her up, then sat on the bed.  
  
They didn't talk at all. They just sat there.  
  
[Her parents must be really worried. If only the phone worked.] His thoughts were interrupted when Serena lean on his shoulder. He just smiled and put his arm around her. He could feel she was shaking.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"Iie. I just don't like lightning."  
  
"It won't hurt you, you know."  
  
"I know, but still…" She put her arms around him again when she heard loud thunder.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena." He raised her head with his hand to look at him. "I'll protect you." He said before leaning down and giving her a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Serena was surprised at how Darien was acting. [Why is he acting like this? It's so…not like him.] Serena loosened up and kissed him back after a while of asking herself questions she couldn't answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…The next morning…  
  
The phone was ringing at Raye's temple early in the morning. She got out of bed and went to answer it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." She said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Raye? Is Serena there?" The question woke her up completely.  
  
"Huh? Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Oh…sorry if I woke you up Raye. Demo…I was wondering if Serena spent the night there with you."  
  
"No, she didn't. Naze?"  
  
Now Ilene was starting to get more worried. "Well… She didn't come home last night."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"I assume that means she isn't there…" Ilene's voice sounded very worried.  
  
"Maybe she spent the night over at one of the other girls house…"  
  
"Iie. I already called them."  
  
"Oh. Well… who else could she be with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining in her face. Once she opened her eyes and could see well, she saw where she was. And she sat up quickly.  
  
"Nani?" she said to herself. She looked over to her left and noticed that Darien was there…sleeping.  
  
[Oh no! We actually…] She didn't really want to think about it. [What is my dad going to say? He is going to be so angry with me. He will probably want to beat Darien up!]  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Darien suddenly said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." He sat up and put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry." He said almost like he had read her mind. She was still worried, though. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen.  
  
"Um…Darien?" She said looking up to him. "Could you take me home before it's any later?"  
  
He smiled and said "Sure."  
  
Before he could get out of the bed, she stopped him. "Can we…eat something…before we go?" she asked kind of embarrassed.  
  
He just smiled again. "That's my Meatball Head." Then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Serena arrived at her house. Her dad's car was there so that meant that everyone was home.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Darien asked before she got out of his car.  
  
She shook her head. "Iie. That's alright. You might get in trouble with my parents."  
  
"Alright. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at the arcade."  
  
"I hope so." She said before she got out and headed for the door.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, Ilene, Ken, and Sammy rushed to get there. They were relieved to see it was Serena. But at the same time they were mad. Especially Ken.  
  
She turned around and found them just standing there.  
  
"Oh. H-hey guys…"  
  
"Where were you!?" Ken shouted.  
  
"You don't have to scream dad!" she said covering her ears. Noticing that he was waiting for her to answer, she responded. "I was at Darien's place studying."  
  
When Ken heard the name "Darien", he got very furious.  
  
"You spent the night with a man!!??" he shouted once more.  
  
"Ken, please." Ilene spoke up. She turned to look at Sammy and gave him a look that said 'Go to your room.' So Sammy left. "Now, Serena. Tell us what happened." She said in a clam voice.  
  
"Well…" Serena began. "I was studying with Darien. But then it started to rain really hard. And thunder too. Um…the lights went out so we stopped and took a break. I guess we must have fallen asleep." She could tell that Ken didn't really believe her. Or he didn't want to believe her.  
  
"Alright, dear. We believe you." Said Ilene. "Now go up to your room and clean it, okay?"  
  
Serena smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Arigato, okaa-san." Then she left for her room. Once she left, Ken spoke up again.  
  
"How can you believe her? She was obviously lying."  
  
"I trust her, that's why. Unlike you." She said bluntly before heading for the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena entered her room and closed the door behind her. She stood there leaning on the door. [Gomen Nasai, okaa-san, otou-san. Gomen Nasai…] She slid down and covered her head with her arms. She stayed there sobbing until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
So? Did you like this chapter? I hope you did.  
  
Tell me what you think. If I should change any thing.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Disturbing News

Hey guys! Sorry I took sometime to update this story. But finally I have added the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
  
  
"Oi, Darien!" Andrew greeted as he saw his friend walk into the arcade.  
  
"Oi!" Darien walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool.  
  
"So what will it be?"  
  
"Coffee please."  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
Andrew noticed that Darien was kind of out of it.  
  
"Dousita?"  
  
"Nothing." He sighed. Then he looked up at Andrew as he gave him his coffee. "Andrew, has Serena came lately?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?"  
  
"No. I was just curious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Andrew took a long, good look at Darien. Then asked, "Something happened between you two, didn't it?"  
  
Darien put down his coffee and looked at him. Then looked down.  
  
In a concerned voice, Andrew asked what happened. Darien didn't answer. He just kept looking down to his cup.  
  
"Darien, you know you can tell me. I'm your best friend." Andrew sat next to him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"Well…" Darien started. He looked over at Andrew. Then he began to speak, "Remember that day when I offered to help Serena with her homework?"  
  
"Yeah. So…?"  
  
"We went over to my apartment to study. Then there was that thunder storm."  
  
"Yeah. I remember that. Anyway, continue…"  
  
"Well… Serena doesn't like thunder and lightning. She was grabbing onto me and…well…I-I just couldn't control myself…"  
  
Andrew stared at Darien with an open mouth and wide eyes. "You didn't? You did!?"  
  
Now it was getting complicated.  
  
"Darien, what were you thinking? She's fourteen!"  
  
"I know! And would you keep your voice down?"  
  
Andrew looked around and saw that there were more people now then there was before.  
  
He stood up and told Darien to follow him. Then started walking.  
  
"Where are we going, Drew?"  
  
"To the back room so we can talk better." Andrew answered without turning around or stopping.  
  
So Darien followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was in bed. She had been all week. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Dare ka?" she asked.  
  
"It's me sweetie." Ilene's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in…"  
  
Ilene opened the door and came in. She walked up to Serena's bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Yokatta…" Ilene smiled at her. Then she added, "I made an appointment to go to the doctor today at noon. Do you think you will be able to go without feeling nauseous?"  
  
"…Hai…"  
  
"Well then, I'll come back later." Ilene kissed her daughter on her forehead, then went out the door.  
  
Serena looked over at her clock. It read 9:25am. [Good. I'll be able to get some more sleep.] Then she dosed off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew and Darien were still talking in the back room.  
  
"So…you haven't seen Serena since that night?" Andrew asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Darien was sitting on a couch and Andrew was next to him.  
  
"When are you going to go to her house?"  
  
Darien didn't answer right away. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow…"  
  
Andrew looked at his friend, then down at the floor. "Do you think…" he began. "…that Serena could…possibly be… well, you know."  
  
"I hope not." Darien answered. "Her parents will never forgive her, especially her father." Darien put his hands together and rested his head on them. "There's something else that worries me, though." Darien suddenly said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Darien lifted his head and turned to look at Andrew.  
  
"That night… Serena didn't look so good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well…she looked pale. And when she was grabbing onto me, she was shivering."  
  
"Well she is scared on lightning, you know." Andrew contemplated.  
  
"Iie…that wasn't why she was shivering. It seemed more like… when you're cold… or very ill."  
  
"Maybe she was sick." Andrew added.  
  
"Maybe…" Darien didn't buy it. He knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, are you ready?" Ilene asked as she came into her daughter's bedroom."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Serena responded.  
  
They both left the room and went down stairs. Ken was waiting for them by the door.  
  
"Where's Sammy?" Serena asked.  
  
"He's over at a friends house." Ken answered. "Shall we go now?" he asked.  
  
They went out the door and got in their car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita, Amy and Molly were eating lunch at school  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Serena." Lita started. "Do you think she's sick?" she asked looking at Amy and Molly.  
  
"It could be…" Molly said thinking about it for a while.  
  
"We didn't see her all last week. We didn't have school, yet she didn't show up at the arcade!"  
  
"Yes, and today is Thursday and we have a test in Math class."  
  
"Do you always think about your studies, Amy?" Lita asked with a sweat drop at the back of her head. Amy just blushed.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should go visit her sometime." Molly suggested.  
  
Amy and Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the doctor's office……  
  
"So, sensei…what's wrong with Serena?" Ken asked the doctor.  
  
The doctor looked over some papers, then looked at them with a frown on his face.  
  
"While checking your daughter, we found two very important things you must know." He began.  
  
Ilene, Serena, and Ken were starting to get worried.  
  
"W-What is it?" Ilene asked.  
  
The doctor looked at them with a serious face.  
  
"First of all…" he paused. "I don't know how you will take this." He said looking at Ilene and Ken. "But this will be no time to get angry and disappointed."  
  
"You're getting me worried, sensei." Ken commented.  
  
"Well…" the doctor began again. "It looks like…your daughter is pregnant."  
  
"Nani!?" was all Ken could say.  
  
"Tsukino-san, please calm down."  
  
Ken did as the doctor told him, although deep inside he was about to explode. Apparently, Ilene took this a bit better.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you next is more important than your daughter being pregnant."  
  
Ken started to get worried again. So was Ilene and Serena.  
  
"… We found that… Serena has an inoperable and fatal brain tumor…"  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like that. How do you like the story so far? I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
Ja ne minna-san!! 


	4. Darien Learns The Truth: Part One

Oi minna! I'm sorry I could not update this fic any sooner. But here is the first part of the chapter you.ve been waiting for! Chapter 4 Part One!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
". We found that. Serena has an inoperable and fatal brain tumor."  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was lying on her bed facing up. It was late at night, but she was still awake thinking about what the doctor had said. Tears slipped down from her eyes. She put a hand over her stomach.  
  
Then, she heard a knock on her window. It was coming from her balcony. She sat up and looked at the window in confusion. There was another knock. Serena got up and went to the door. She unlocked it and opened the window door.  
  
"Darien?" she said when she saw whom it was. He instantly covered her with his hand.  
  
"Shhh." He took his hand from her mouth. Then he went inside the room and closed the window behind him.  
  
He looked at Serena, who was looking down.  
  
"Doushita?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He took her hands and pulled her to the bed and they both sat down.  
  
He lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes. He was surprised to she that they were full of sorrow, melancholy.  
  
"Serena, you know you can tell me anything." he said still looking into her eyes.  
  
Serena began to cry softly.  
  
Darien took his thumb and dried the tears. Then he caressed her cheek.  
  
". I ." Serena began. "Gomen Nasai." she said while turning her head to look to the floor again.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"There's something very important I have to tell you. Actually there's two things." she said softly.  
  
Darien waited for her to continue.  
  
"I. My parents took me to the hospital to be checked." she paused. "The doctor said that. I . I'm pregnant."  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Pregnant.?"  
  
"That's not all. He also said that." She turned to look at him again. "Oh Darien." she said while she threw herself into his arms and hugged him so tight. He wrapped his arms around her. She was crying harder now. "Darien. I'm. going to die!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ok! That's all for now! Ja ne! 


	5. Darien Learns The Truth: Part Two

Sorry I kept ya waiting so long. Here is the second part of Chapter Four!  
  
Oh, BTW. Moonlight Rose, a reply to your review. I'm so sorry the first part was so short, but I didn't have much time. The length of the chapter depends on how much time I have to type.  
  
Anwayz. I'll leave now to read the fanfic! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darien. I'm. going to die!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-No, it can't be. The doctor must have gotten it wrong. He must have!" Darien couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
He tightened his embrace. Serena felt something wet on her shoulder. Then she realized that he was crying. She buried her face in his chest and wept. "Darien."  
  
Neither of them moved or said anything for a long time.  
  
Then, suddenly. the door flew open and Ken was standing in the doorway with Ilene behind.  
  
Darien and Serena immediately separated.  
  
"Otou-san!"  
  
"Who the hell is this man?!" he yelled.  
  
"Dear, please calm down." Ilene said from behind.  
  
"How do you want me to calm down when there is a man in our daughter's bedroom at midnight!!" he yelled back.  
  
"Otou-san, I can explain-" Serena was cut off by Ken.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he asked, or rather yelled at Darien. By this point, Darien wished he could just run out of the house.  
  
"I-I." Darien was so scared that he couldn't talk.  
  
Serena stepped up in front of him.  
  
"Otou-san, please don't be mad at him." She said to her father.  
  
"Don't be mad at him? How can I not be mad at him?!" Ken was getting furious.  
  
"He has the right to be here! He's very important to me!" Serena yelled back in response.  
  
"What are you talking about? This man has no right to be here!! And I have a right to protect my daughter!!"  
  
"Protect? You've done no protecting! All you've done is harm! You think that you're a good father by being strict! When in fact you're the worst father-" SLAP!!  
  
Serena fell back to the floor. Ilene brought her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Serena!" Darien knelt down beside her. "Daijoubou?" She didn't answer. She just had her hand on her right cheek.  
  
Darien looked up at Ken with an angry face. Ken brought his hand back down to his side.  
  
"How dare you hit you own daughter?" Ilene asked walking from behind and stopping beside Ken. "She's five months pregnant! You could have hurt her!"  
  
Ilene walked up to where Darien and Serena were and knelt down. She put her hands on Serena's' shoulder's. "Oh Serena, are alright sweetie?"  
  
Serena looked up to her mother with teary eyes. Ilene noticed that she was very pale and was breathing hard. [She looks so weak.] Ilene thought to herself. "Okaa-san." Serena said before hugging her mother.  
  
Ken's expression changed. He didn't seem angry anymore. Rather, he had a look of regret. A sad look as well. He lowered his head.  
  
"Gomen Nasai." Ken said suddenly.  
  
Ilene and Serena pulled away and looked at him.  
  
Ken looked at Serena. He was crying. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it's because there was a man I didn't know in you room. I got worried, so." he paused. "Please forgive me."  
  
"Otou-san." Serena got up and ran to hug her father. Ilene and Darien got up as well.  
  
Serena let go of her father and told him "Since you don't know him, I'll introduce you." She went back to where Darien was and Ilene went to Ken.  
  
"Otou-san. Okaa-san. " she began. She looked at Darien and grabbed his hand. Then looked back at her parents. "This is Darien." she paused. She was nervous. [What will my father say when I tell him that I'm expecting Darien's child?] ".Darien is." she paused again. "Darien is the father of my child." She finished off.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Ken didn't yell. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. Except smile, along with Ilene.  
  
"You're. not mad?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
Ken shook his head. "Not really. I'm actually glad it was Darien and not some high school punk who was only looking for some fun with girls. Now I see why he's here. He must've been worried about you since you haven't gone to school or answered any of your friends calls." He looked at Darien. "I'm glad you're still by my daughter's side."  
  
Darien was surprised, and confused, that Ken went from furious to glad in just a few minutes, but he was glad all the same. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"I think we should give them some time alone, dear." Ilene suggested to Ken. Then she turned to Serena and Darien. "You're welcome to stay the night, Darien."  
  
Darien nodded. Then Ilene and Ken left.  
  
Serena turned to Darien who was looking at her. "I'm glad you're here with me." She said with a smile.  
  
Darien smiled back at her. "It's late. You should go to sleep."  
  
"What about you? My mom said it was alright if you stayed." He noticed how pale and weak she looked. And she was trembling.  
  
He tried to ignore it and smiled. "Alright. I'll stay."  
  
Serena smiled at him and gave him a hug. Darien held her tight to his body, as if it were the last time. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning. Darien had stayed in Serena's bedroom all night. He sat up and looked at Serena who was still asleep. She was lying right side up with her head facing him.  
  
He reached over and shook her slightly to wake her up. "Serena.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He shook her again. "Serena?"  
  
She still didn't move. Darien was getting worried now. She didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
[No! This can't be happening! It can't!] He shook her again, this time harder. "Serena." He kept shaking her. "Serena. please wake up. Serena."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to leave you at another cliffhanger. But I thought that would be a perfect place to stop. It kind of leaves you wondering whether Serena died or not, huh?  
  
Anywayz. I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise.  
  
PS-Please review. Or else I won't post anymore chapters!! [Juz kidding] Still. please review. 


	6. A Day WIth Darien

Here is Ch. 6!!!! I'm sorry I took such a long time. Gomen Nasai, minna!!  
  
I bet you're curious to know what happens next, ne? Well you don't have to wonder any more!! Read and you will find out what happens to Serena!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning. Darien had stayed in Serena's bedroom all night. He sat up and looked at Serena who was still asleep. She was lying right side up with her head facing him.  
  
He reached over and shook her slightly to wake her up. "Serena.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He shook her again. "Serena?"  
  
She still didn't move. Darien was getting worried now. She didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
[No! This can't be happening! It can't!] He shook her again, this time harder. "Serena." He kept shaking her. "Serena, please wake up. Serena!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Darien woke up from his dream. He was sweating and breathing hard. He sat up and looked over at the clock. [5:15 am]  
  
He turned to look at Serena at his side, whom was sound asleep.  
  
He reached over and moved some hair from her face. She began to stir and murmur something. "Darien. Darien, I love you."  
  
Darien smiled as he watched his beloved Serena sleep. He was still a little shaken up from his dream.  
  
He laid back down and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Darien!" Serena yelled. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Darien had agreed to take Serena shopping. But he wasn't expecting her to want so many stuff. Much less being stuck carrying all of the bags. But that didn't matter. As long as Serena was happy.  
  
He finally caught up with her. She was in front of a baby store.  
  
"Come on! Let's go in!" she said, taking his arms and pulling him inside.  
  
When there entered, they saw baby items everywhere. There were baby clothes, cribs, rocking chairs, and stuffed animals. Everything babies used. Even diapers.  
  
Serena walked to where the clothes were. "Oh, look Darien." She said, holding up a small, pink dress so he could see. "Isn't it just adorable!"  
  
"Yeah." He walked towards her.  
  
"Oh, look!" Serena held out a small, green, boys jacket. "It looks just like yours! Maybe they shrunk it!" she teased.  
  
"Very funny." He smiled at her.  
  
Then they went to see the cribs. "What do you think of this one?" Serena asked as she stood in front of a white cribs with a blue quilt that had moons on it.  
  
Darien thought for a minute before answering. "I like it." He finally answered.  
  
Serena smiled at him. And he smiled back. She looked back at the crib.  
  
"Thank you for taking me out to shop, Darien." She suddenly said. "I just wish we could be together forever." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Darien carefully put down the bags and embraced her. "Don't say that. Of course we'll always be together." He whispered into her ear. He pulled away and looked at her. Her whipped her tears away. "Now let's go. You parents might start worrying about you." He said with a smile.  
  
Serena nodded and smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien entered her house.  
  
"And where have you two been all afternoon?" Ilene asked. She was standing on the stairs.  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
Ilene walked down the stairs. "Oh my. Serena, don't you think you over did yourself?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"It's fine." Darien answered.  
  
Ilene looked at him. "I just don't want you wasting all your money on her."  
  
"It's alright. I really don't mind if I waste all of my money on your daughter."  
  
Ilene smiled at him. "You truly are a gentle man, Darien." She turned to look at Serena. Dinner will be ready soon, so get ready."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Then she looked at Darien. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Darien?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Good." Ilene left to finish dinner.  
  
"Come on." Serena said pulling Darien upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was delicious ma'am" Darien said looking at Ilene.  
  
"Why thank you. And please call me Ilene. 'Ma'am' makes me feel old."  
  
"Alright, Ilene. Thank you for the meal, but I have to go now." He said standing up.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door." Serena said standing up.  
  
"Darien!" Ken called out. Darien stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Ken stood up and waked towards him. "I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter wasn't that good, but I'll try harder next time. I promise.  
  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Ja ne!! 


	7. The Situation Gets Worse

Gomen Minna... I didn't mean to take this long to update. I've been busy preparing to enter college this fall, so I've been pretty busy.  
  
  
  
I bet you're all wondering what Ken has to say to Darien, ne? Well, read on and you'll find out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ~*~*~*~ ] = Flashback  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien could hardly sleep. He kept thinking about what Ken had said the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken and Darien were outside the house...  
  
"Darien," Ken said in a calm voice. "I appreciate everything you have done for my daughter. You don't know how much it means to me." He turned to look at her.  
  
Darien could tell he was worried about something.  
  
"Doushita, Ken?"  
  
Ken lowered his head. "I went to the doctor today... To see about Serena's conditions."  
  
"And... What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He..." Ken paused and let out a big sigh. He looked up at Darien and spoke, "He said that there is a possibility that... the baby Serena is carrying might not be born alive..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had three months since they had that conversation. Serena didn't know it. Nobody had told her the truth. She will probably never know it until it's too late.  
  
"No." Darien quickly changed. He left his apartment, went for his car, and went to Serena's house. He was determined to tell her the truth. She had a right to know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up with a headache. She slowly got up out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
She saw her mother making breakfast. Ilene saw her daughter and smiled. "Morning, sweetie." She noticed Serena was pale... Too pale. "Are you feeling alright, Serena?" she asked as she was up to her.  
  
Serena put a hand on her head and moaned softly.  
  
"Doushita?" Ilene asked worried about her daughter.  
  
"My head hurts..." Serena managed to say.  
  
Ilene put her hands on Serena shoulders. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
  
"No... I'm fine. It's just a headache. It'll go away, right?" she looked at Ilene with teary eyes. "It'll go away soon..."  
  
Ilene pulled Serena into her arms and held her tight. "Oh, Serena... How you must be suffering..." She, too, was crying now. "It'll be alright..." she whispered.  
  
Ilene was suddenly pushed back.  
  
"No, it won't." Serena grabbed her head again. The pain was too great. "It won't be alright! I'm going to die!"  
  
Ilene didn't know what to say to comfort her.  
  
Serena put a hand on her belly. "I won't get to see my baby grow..." she said softly.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Ilene quickly went to open.  
  
"Darien? What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I need to talk to Serena," he said in a serious voice.  
  
"Sure. Come on in." Darien entered and went to the living room. He saw Serena sitting on the couch there.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She looked up to him. He sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
At that moment, Ken entered the room. Darien turned to look at him.  
  
"Darien? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to Serena." He had an expression of determination in his face.  
  
Ken was starting to get worried. "Talk? About what?"  
  
Darien turned back to Serena who was looking at him confused.  
  
"I'm going to tell her the truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Ok! That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think in your reviews, k? 


End file.
